Najlepszy przyjaciel detektywa
by Indileen
Summary: Urodzinowo dla Myszyny, w odpowiedzi na życzenie: chcę Sherlocka z psem! Wszystkiego najlepszego.


**Najlepszy przyjaciel detektywa**

To John przywlókł go do domu. To wszystko przez niego. Zdarzało się, że John wpadał do domu po pracy z okrzykiem:

- Zgadnij co!

Sherlock nie musiał zgadywać. Wystarczy krótka, treściwa obserwacja. Zgadywanie jest nudne. A John – zazwyczaj – przewidywalny. Nie tak, jak typowi, normalni ludzie, bo to w końcu _John_, ale jednak. Więc kiedy John krzyczał -

- Zgadnij co! – Sherlock mógł mu odpowiedzieć, nie odrywając oczu od mikroskopu i krwinek na szkiełku Petriego:

- Jeden z twoich pacjentów przywiózł z wakacji zamiast pamiątek tropikalną chorobę.

Albo:

- Nowa anestezjolog zgodziła się z tobą umówić. Nie chcesz tego, ma faceta.

Albo:

- Pod wasz szpital rzekomo podłożyli bombę i musieliście ewakuować wszystkich pacjentów, nim okazało się, że to był dowcip. Nie patrz tak na mnie, John, nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.

Tamtego dnia jednak nowina obwieściła się sama, nim jeszcze John uchylił drzwi.

- Hau!

Sherlock uniósł wzrok znad notatek o ludzkim DNA.

- Cśśśś, mówiłem ci, masz poczekać tutaj… - zza drzwi doleciał go spłoszony szept Johna, a zaraz po tym rozległo się niecierpliwe drapanie o framugę. Sherlock trzema długimi krokami znalazł się w drugim krańcu pokoju i szarpnął za klamkę.

- John?

- O, Sherlock, jesteś w domu, nie spodziewałem się…

Sherlock nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Dowody były jednak niepodważalne. Właściwie, to dowód był jeden. Miał krótkie, krzywe łapki, płaski pyszczek, kłapciate uszy i z entuzjazmem wywijał krótkim ogonkiem. Korzystając z zaskoczenia Sherlocka, obiekt wtoczył się do salonu, zostawił kałużę na podłodze, po czym zainteresował się słownikiem ormiańskiego, drąc go na drobne strzępy.

- Co. To. Jest. – Wyjąkał Sherlock, wodząc oczami za niszczycielem na czterech łapach.

- To jest pies, Sherlock. Na moje oko przypomina buldoga. Znalazłem go dziś po drodze z pracy. Czy nie jest słodki? – rozpromienił się Watson, nie całkiem skutecznie zasłaniając swoją osobą szkody wyrządzone przez psiaka.

- Widzę, że to pies, John. Nie jestem idiotą. Co on tu robi?

John odetchnął głęboko i otworzył usta.

- O nie. Nie. Po moim trupie.

John nazywa go Gladstone, po jakimś zamierzchłym polityku chyba z osiemnastego wieku. Nuda. Gdyby Sherlock miał psa, nazwałby go Toby. Toby byłby kotem.

Nagle na Baker Street pojawia się cała wyprawka dla szczeniaka – kolorowe piłki, smycze, obroże, metalowe miski i worki z suchą karmą, książki o tresurze buldogów, gąbkowe posłanie ułożone obok kominka – oczywiście tam, gdzie wcześniej najlepiej się stało, grając na skrzypcach – i gazeta. Gazeta jest ważna, tłumaczy John poważnie Gladstone'owi, gdyby panowie –

- To nie mój pies – wtrąca się Sherlock, ale nikt go nie słucha.

- byli akurat w trakcie pościgu i nie mogli wrócić do domu na czas, a pani Hudson wyszła akurat na zakupy, Gladstone musi sobie radzić sam.

Sherlock kręci z niedowierzaniem głową, zabierając się do przypalania palnikiem surowego kurczaka. Jedyna ostoja normalności w tym zwariowanym miejscu to eksperymento… co, u diabła?!

- Jooooohn! Dlaczego ten kurczak jest z gumy?! I PISZCZY?!

- No nie, zniszczyłeś ulubioną zabawkę Gladstone'a! Teraz będzie musiał tępić sobie zęby na czymś innym…

Z salonu dobiegł dźwięk, jakby ktoś ogryzał nogę rodowego stołu rodziny Holmesów.

Sherlock z trudem podniósł głowę. Jego oczy łzawiły, nie wiadomo – z powodu resztek dymu, czy z desperacji.

- John. John. Zabierz go na spacer. Proszę.

Któregoś dnia Sherlock przestaje grozić Gladstone'owi, że zamierza sprawdzić, ile czasu zajmie mu zahibernowanie buldoga angielskiego, albo zakonserwowanie go w formalinie. John podejrzewa, że w końcu mu się to znudziło. Gladstone z kolei przestaje gryźć wszystko co popadnie. To więcej niż jakikolwiek kompromis pomiędzy Johnem a Sherlockiem i John musi przyznać, jest o to trochę zazdrosny. Czasem myśli, że łatwiej byłoby być psem.

Pewnego wiosennego popołudnia John wychodząc z kliniki, widzi samotną sylwetkę w ciemnym płaszczu z podniesionym kołnierzem i szczeniaka, który z zapałem próbuje przegryźć smycz. Widząc minę Johna, Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

- Chciał wyjść. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby pomylił moje raporty o francuskiej grupie dwudziestowiecznych skrytobójców z _gazetą _ - sarka Sherlock, wręczając Johnowi koniec smyczy, jakby paliła go w palce. John mruży podejrzliwie oczy.

- Przyznaj się. Polubiłeś go.

Starsza kobieta w beżowej jesionce mija ich, uśmiechając się do Gladstone'a, po czym przenosi spojrzenie – jakżeby inaczej – na Sherlocka.

- Jaki śliczny piesek!

- To nie mój pies. – Warczy Sherlock pod nosem. Gladstone napina smycz do granic możliwości, ocierając się o jego nogi.

- Jasne. Pies najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka.– John bierze Gladstone'a na ręce. – Dobra chłopcy, wracamy do domu.

Sherlock unosi ręce ku niebu w niemym proteście. Nikt, absolutnie nikt go nie słucha.

I wreszcie nadchodzi ten wyjątkowy dzień.

Gladstone – większy, cięższy, ale wciąż pełen szczenięcej energii – przez przypadek myli kolana Johna z kolanami Sherlocka. Po prostu na nie wskakuje i układa się tam wygodnie niczym miękka łaciata poduszka.

Na początku Sherlock nie wie, co robić.

- John. John! – syczy, jakby miał przed sobą kłębowisko jadowitych węży, a nie psa. Odpowiada mu cisza. Niech szlag trafi Sarah – za co ta kobieta tak go nie znosi? – i jej możliwości przestawiania grafików.

Gladstone ziewa leniwie, mrużąc oczy i wysuwając zadziwiająco różowy język. A potem przewraca się na grzbiet, domagając głaskania.

- O nie. Nic z tego. – Cholera, odkąd to buldogi mają takie błyszczące oczy?

Sherlock na próbę przesuwa jednym palcem po futrze Gladstone'a. Sierść jest krótka i przyjemnie szorstka, pies ciepły, a głaskanie uspokaja. Sherlock przesuwa dłonią po jego brzuchu, grzbiecie, drapie między uszami. Gladstone skomle.

- Właściwie… John dobrze cię wychował. Jesteś znośny. O ile za bardzo nie wchodzisz mi w drogę.

Gladstone rozpycha się na fotelu, wsadzając łeb pod pachę Sherlocka. Czuje jego gorący oddech, głośne, systematyczne dyszenie.

- Bo pamiętaj, jak będziesz wchodził mi w drogę _za bardzo_, zawsze zostaje skalpel. Mam dużo pomysłów.

Gladstone wyjmuje łeb tylko po to, żeby popatrzeć na niego z politowaniem. A potem, dosyć znienacka, liże go w policzek. To całkiem… miłe. Niespodziewane, ale… miłe.

Kto by pomyślał.

John dociera do domu pół godziny później, z dwoma porcjami tajskiego jedzenia i torbą psich chrupek. Na ich widok wyciąga telefon i dokumentuje Wielką Przemianę Sherlocka Holmesa – Sherlock jest w stanie się założyć, że wpis na blogu będzie miał ten albo podobnie idiotyczny tytuł.

- Wygląda na to, że doszliście do porozumienia – komentuje John, rozpakowując zakupy. Gladstone rzuca się w jego kierunku, czując zapach jedzenia. Sherlockowi udaje się unieść brwi w wysoko arystokratycznym rodzaju zaskoczenia.

- Pies to najlepszy przyjaciel detektywa, czyżbyś tego nie wiedział, John?

John na chwilę zastyga w niedowierzaniu. A potem zaczyna się śmiać.


End file.
